Don't Laugh At Me
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Bullying is cruel, and when Christina Goldsworthy comes home from school in tears, Eli and Clare, as loving parents, can't help but feel, like they need to stop history from repeating itself.


Hey guys! I've been looking into Bullying a lot, and being a victim of it (not exactly what's written here), I've decided to write this. This is Eclare AU. Please enjoy this little one-shot I'd like to call "Don't Laugh At Me"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Don't Laugh At Me_**

**CLARE**

"What do you mean she came out of school crying Eli, what happened?" I marched my way out of my office, trying to balance the stack of papers in my hand while talking into my cell phone, "Some girl in school put gum in her hair and she's been crying...she won't let me in her room, I-I don't know what to do Clare."

"Just wait until I get home, and we'll talk to her together. I can't believe this," tears were forming in my eyes, knowing my baby girl was a victim of bullying.

"Me neither. Just get home as soon as possible, I love you," he whispered, and I sent him my love back, before getting behind the wheel of my car, anger forming towards whoever hurt my baby.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked nervously, throwing everything on the dining room table, not caring where everything ends up.

"Still sobbing, and she won't open the door," I sighed heavily, throwing my coat off and jogging up the steps to her room. Instead of approaching her with this situation in a way that shouldn't be handled irrationally, I took in a deep breath, and knocked lightly on her door, "Honey, it's mommy. Please open the door Christina."

"No!" she shouted, and my eyes widened.

I've never heard her raise her voice like that, especially to me. We've always been so close, and I thought we raised her well enough to not be disrespectful to her parents. But at a time like this, I can accept her behavior because I knew how she felt, and God only knows how much Eli understands.

"Honey it's just Daddy and I, we only want to talk to you sweetheart. Please, open the door," I glanced over at Eli, who was practically hovering over me from behind, anxious to plow down the door.

I placed my hand over his heart, pushing him down onto his feet, "Relax Eli, it'll be okay."

"I don't want to open the door," she persisted, as I asked, "Can you at least open it and we won't come in? I pinky promise."

The door flung open, revealing a teary green eyed Christina, holding up her pinky at me, "You pinky promise?"

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I analyzed her tiny, shaking frame. On the top of her head their was a piece of gum sticking into her auburn curls, and her glasses were cracked, so she was holding them up with her other hand.

"Honey, can we please talk to you?" Eli asked from behind me, as she whimpered, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm a loser and that's that."

"Who called you a loser?" Eli called out to her softly, as she plopped down on her bed, holding up her glasses with one hand and toying with her fingers, "No one likes me and they call me a loser."

I pulled up a chair in front of Christina, as Eli plopped down behind her, letting her rest between him. Her bottom lip curled down, as she whispered, "I-I d-didn't know how to tie my s-shoes in the playground...s-s-so I asked Mr. Coyne to do it and everyone laughed at me."

"Those kids are little fuc-," I glared at Eli, and he coughed, "They're brats Christina. You're learning how to tie your shoes. You're a year younger than them but you're in an advanced class because you're so smart. You're not a loser because you don't know how to tie your shoes yet."

"B-But t-t-then after that happened, a girl stuck her gum in my hair. She told me that m-my hair was ugly," tears streamed down her face, her cheeks becoming beat red, "Your hair is not ugly Christina...it's beautiful, curly and wavy, just like your mommy."

Eli looked up at me, as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I stroked a curl behind my daughter's ear, causing her to look into my eyes, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I-It's true though, my hair is ugly and my face is ugly...just like she told me. She even ripped my glasses off my face and stomped on them, that's why I have to hold them like this," I frowned, as Eli asked, "Who's this girl that's saying these mean things to you?"

"Juliana Fitzgerald."

Eli's eyes widened, anger obvious in his pained expression, and I glared at him, "No Eli, don't go there, not with our daughter here. This is between her and the girl, not you and Fitz."

"Fine."

"Honey, how about you let daddy and I take the gum out of your hair, then we can eat some dinner, have a movie night?" I asked, as she smiled, letting the glasses fall to the floor so she could wrap her arms around my neck, bringing me into a hug.

"I love you mommy!" she squealed, the tears still evident on her cheeks as she pulled away, facing Eli, "and daddy!" Her tiny arms wrapped around his shoulders as best as she could, considering he was broad around the torso area.

I watched as Eli and Christina had a moment-letting them enjoy it, considering they don't have many. I could tell Eli was mad, but for the sake of Christina, he let it pass.

"Now, let's get this gum out of your pretty little curls," I patted the back of her head, avoiding the gum...

* * *

After two hours of listening to Christina yelp, squeal, cry and shriek because of the constant tugging of her hair, we were finally enjoying a nice meal, while the Little Mermaid played on the television.

Eli and I were cuddled up on the couch, feeding each other, as Christina sat on the floor, engrossed in the movie. I smiled a little, whispering, "She looks nice in your glasses Eli, I think she likes them better."

"When she found out they were black, she almost hit the moon from being so excited," Eli teased, snaking his arm tighter around my waist, so my back was against his chest.

"I just hope no one teases her about her shoe laces tomorrow, I really don't think I could see her again crying like that," I pouted, as Eli stroked his hand over my stomach, rubbing smooth circles over my shirt, "I'm bringing her to school tomorrow, no one will say a word to her."

"Are you going to talk to the teacher?" I asked, glancing up at him as he nodded, "Yeah, before class starts. I'm not letting her be treated like I was in kindergarten, it's not right for history to repeat itself."

"Just don't get too out of hand Eli, I'm not in the mood to pick you up from jail because you punched a kindergarten teacher," I teased, "Don't test me Mrs. Goldsworthy, I've got a lot of anger stored up inside me ever since I was fired from that newspaper."

"You'll get another job Eli, you have got so many offers and yet, you refuse to choose one," Eli kissed my temple, "I'm just waiting for the right one to come around, don't player hate."

"Mommy, Daddy! Look! She's not a mermaid anymore! She's walking on her feeties!" We smiled at the innocence of our daughter, as she smiled happily in front of the television...

As she squealed over the movie, I couldn't help but pray, pray that my little girl won't be harmed anymore by any stupid bullies...

* * *

**ELI**

"Daddy, everyone is staring," Christina whispered, holding my hand tightly, "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll all be over soon."

Immediately upon walking into the room, Christina darted into the back of the classroom with the other children, as I approached the teacher's desk. The man had his head down, and he was talking on the phone with someone before class officially started-of course.

Typical teachers.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, as the teacher's eyes bulged, "Oh honey, I've got to go. Yes Holly J, I'll pick up the milk carton because you said the baby likes milk on the way home. Yes, I love you too, okay bye."

"I'm sorry, pregnant wife at home. Who are you?" Mr. Coyne asked, standing up from the desk, holding out a hand. I took the gesture happily, shaking his hand, "I'm Eli, Eli Goldsworthy, Christina's dad."

"Ah yes, Christina, she's a great kid, a good listener," he commented, "Listen man, I'm not here to sit with you and talk about how awesome my kid is, because I know she's amazing, but I have a couple of questions about a Juliana Fitzgerald."

"Oh no, what did she do now?" he asked, and I smirked, "You mean, her bullying is with other people too?"

"She's a trouble maker, that's for sure. Her father is in juvy so her mother blames her misguided actions out on the no father figure at home. I'm sorry on behalf of her, and Christina is a good student, so I'm sorry if she made her upset. We're trying to control her as best as we can, the kid is in a dark place, she's even seeing a child's psychiatrist."

"Wow," I was shocked, nonetheless, and didn't really want to take my anger out on anybody anymore.

"But I've noticed that Christina has taken up some new friends," Mr. Coyne pointed out to the back of the room, and I saw a little girl pointing to Christina's new glasses, before saying, "I love your glasses! Where'd you get them?"

Christina's smile widened, "They're my daddy's, he's really awesome."

"He likes the color black, he must be cool," the girl noted, placing a hand on my daughter's shoulder, "We should be friends. Want to play in the sandbox during recess today?"

I watched my baby girl interact with a newly found friend, and for once, she didn't have tears in her eyes. I smiled faintly, as Mr. Coyne said, "If anything else happens, I'll be sure to contact you. But as of now, class is starting and you have to leave. Thank you for telling me about Juliana's actions Mr. Goldsworthy, I will keep an eye on your daughter."

Something about this guy, the reassuring look in his eyes made me trust him, "Thank you, Mr. Coyne. This means a lot to me and my wife."

"I'm sure it does. The last thing I would want is my soon to be daughter being bullied. Bullying is serious, and I don't take it as a joke. I apologize again, and-," the bell rung, signaling class was starting, "It's fine, just-thank you so much Mr. Coyne, have fun teaching."

I smirked, making my way out of the classroom, before waving to Christina, who didn't even pay attention to me because she was giggling with her new friend. A part of me died inside, knowing she was growing up so fast, but a part of me grew, knowing she was_** finally** _smiling.

_**END OF DON'T LAUGH AT ME.**_

* * *

**Reviews Please? :D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. If any of you guys are being bullied, or was bullied, and feel the need to talk...I'm here for you, so don't hesitate in sending me a PM or a tweet. I love you guys-every which way you come (no pun intended because I know how you guys think). Love you :)

P.S.S. HAPPY ECLARE :D


End file.
